


Love tastes like vanilla

by Dislacie



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Lemon, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:29:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4430162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dislacie/pseuds/Dislacie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. La fragancia de los dulces pasteles no puede compararse con el amor. Natsu Dragneel no busca una novia y Lucy Heartfilia lo que está buscando no es un novio. Long-fic. NatsuxLucy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love tastes like vanilla

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencia: Este fanfic contiene situaciones sexuales explícitas no aptas para menores de 18 años. También se hace uso de muchas palabras castellanas en su mayoría malsonantes.
> 
> Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del mangaka Hiro Mashima.
> 
> Aclaraciones: Esta historia es agridulce, de bastante contenido sexual y con drama. Únicamente el prólogo es narrado por Natsu con el fin de que conozcan cómo piensa y es al inicio del fic. La historia es de esas en las que SE PUBLICA MIENTRAS SE ESCRIBE. Y lo más importante: soy una p*ta floja. Esta idea la tengo en mente desde el 2013 (omg). Quiero que se preparen mentalmente, porque de cajón pueden odiar a uno o dos personajes, pero deben de saber que es por el bien de la trama. NO hago bashing a ningún personaje.

Prólogo

Estrella de la mañana

Mi vida funciona a base de las siguientes tres actividades: dormir bien, comer bien y practicar buen sexo. Si no realizo al día alguna de las tres es posible que mi organismo explote. La explicación no puede ser más sencilla: cualquier hombre con una buena almohada donde caer, un exquisito filete que sacie su hambre y un gran coño para follar, es feliz. Lo demás es subjetivo.

Justo ahora, la espectacular mujer que está debajo de mí gritando que quiere que le dé más duro no es otra que la de la semana pasada. La regla de no repetir no va conmigo, tener sólo una noche a veces no es suficiente y menos si la chica tiene unas tetas de lujo. ¿Cómo hacer para que no se mezclen los sentimientos? La clave está en que ella también busque lo mismo, que solo necesite calmar su excitación y se encuentre en el estado anímico adecuado. Porque dentro de la cama no hay acogida a lágrimas ni a palabras románticas sino a sensuales jadeos, guarradas y sudor.

-¡Oh, Dios! ¡Justo ahí! –chilla mi acompañante de esta noche.

Parece que está a punto de acabar, pero yo no quiero que esto termine tan rápido. Salgo de su interior sin avisar, lo cual la frustra inmediatamente. Yo no creo en las coincidencias, pero que justo cuando quería un poco de acción que Lissana me llamara había sido sencillamente perfecto.

La tomo de las caderas y la giro sobre el colchón, colocándola boca abajo. Subo su trasero y me vuelvo a introducir dentro de ella no sin antes recolocarme el condón. Es cálida al igual que todas las mujeres, sin ser demasiado estrecha. No soy muy exigente.

Beso su espalda perlada de sudor, la oigo gemir ahogadamente con cada nueva embestida.

Físicamente se ve delicada, con esos ojos azules, su corto cabello y sus finas facciones que la hacen ver como una muñeca. No cualquiera pensaría que gusta del sexo duro.

-Por favor, Natsu... -gimotea-. Haz que me corra.

Maldición, me urge acabar con esto después de escuchar su voz tan desesperada, si algo no soy es cruel y parece que está a punto de echarse a llorar. Hablaba en serio cuando ni una puta lágrima es bien recibida en la cama, por lo que me apresuro a follarla como un verdadero animal. Paso una de mis manos a sus redondos pechos y no me preocupo por si le dejo marcas, seguro le gusta y a mí claro que me encanta.

Lissana trata de volver el rostro hacia mí y en sus pupilas veo un brillo que no me gusta. Lo ignoro. A quién carajos le importa. Siento cómo se hincha mi polla alrededor de su carne, cinco rápidos movimientos más y su aguda voz resuena en la habitación de hotel.

Cuando me alejo retiro el condón y lo tiro en la papelera, luego me recuesto para recuperar el aliento, entonces Lissana se tumba a un lado de mí sin preguntar si podía abrazarme. De repente me siento con la garganta seca. Inmediatamente veo las jodidas señales: intenta acurrucarse disimuladamente sin lograrlo, bate las pestañas y me echa el aliento directo a mi piel desnuda.

Así que cuando me había dicho que lo único que deseaba de los hombres era su cuerpo, me había mentido. Suspiro. Qué mal. Eso significa que ha llegado el momento de aclarar que ya no habrá más orgasmos para Lissana de parte de mí. Y eso que parecía que podía llegar a ser de las chicas recurrentes.

Me levanto sin decirle nada, por supuesto que ella no se lo estaba esperando. Cojo mis calzoncillos y para cuando no aguanta el silencio yo ya voy abrochándome los pantalones.

-¿No te quieres quedar a repetir? –su voz pudo haber sido más sexy si no se notara su pánico.

Decido echarle un vistazo, aunque ya sé que con esa voz he tenido suficiente como alarma. Lissana está encima de la cama de una manera en que su sexo quede a la vista. Busco mi camiseta negra que encuentro en el mismo lugar que un tanga rojo, también lo tomo y se lo paso. Ella se queda viendo la diminuta prenda por un par de segundos hasta que capta que esa es su respuesta.

No me importa si hace pucheros, termino de vestirme. Guardo mi cartera, las llaves de mi departamento y miro el reloj de mi teléfono móvil para luego echarlo al otro bolsillo.

4:20

Sábado, 27 de junio

-Me vas a decir que ya no te llame, ¿verdad? –pregunta más tranquila pero con una nota de tristeza.

Yo no soy realmente bueno con las palabras. Esta no es la primera vez que hago esto, será la octava mujer que al parecer no le basta con que alguien que se la folle duro, sino que también tiene la absurda ilusión de tener a ese alguien como amante, que bien sabe la puede tratar como la mierda. ¿Quieren un consejo? Jamás se enamoren de un bastardo que lo único que te ofrece sexo.

-Ya sabes que no busco novia.

-No tengo por qué ser tu novia, solo quisiera que…

-¿Sea cariñoso al follar? –ironizo.

-No –titubea.

Baja la mirada, creo que intimidada. No hay rastro alguno de la atrevida mujer que hace unos minutos me decía que se la metiera con más ímpetu. Pareciera que otra vez la cagué. Definidamente no debí haberme metido con esta mujer nunca. Me acerco a su aún semidesnuda figura y le tomo del mentón.

-Busca alguien a quien no le tengas que decir que sea romántico contigo –sus ojos azules me miran fijamente mientras continúo-: No te preocupes por pagar la habitación. Adiós.

No le dedico ninguna sonrisa, porque no hace falta.

Después de cruzar la puerta de la habitación todo vuelve a la normalidad. El día ha pasado bien a pesar de que me acabo de quedar sin un nombre menos de la lista. Como todo ser inteligente, ya podemos deducir que al haber dormido ochos horas, comer el paquete 3 de un puesto de hamburguesas y reencontrarme con el coño de Lissana una semana después, hoy no explotaré.

Me llega un mensaje de texto de Gray que me pregunta si estoy disponible para ir a su apartamento a tomarnos unas cervezas, yo por supuesto le contesto que sí. Mi vida no siempre es así de nocturna, pero los fines de semana es inevitable que después de un polvo termine en un bar bebiéndome una copa o en la casa de algún amigo para pasar un buen momento hablando de cómo seducir a una mujer. Las tácticas nunca se terminan, siempre habrá más. Por ejemplo, la que hace unos días atrás me contó Gajeel: hay tías a las que les excita que les digas directamente que estás buenas para filmar una porno.

De ningún modo yo utilizaría esa, no sé con qué clases de mujeres se enrollará Gajeel.

Tardo alrededor de treinta minutos en que el taxi me lleve al bien ubicado apartamento de mi amigo. La verdad es que es un hijo de puta que repetidas veces me llega a tocar los cojones cuando me recuerda la vez que por accidente le toqué la polla cuando hicimos un trío con una chica bastante operada de las tetas. Desde esa vez, por cierto, he aprendido a apreciar más los pechos naturales independientemente de su tamaño. Pero decirle eso a mi polla cada que ve unos del tamaño de un melón es más difícil que coincida.

Antes de que pueda siquiera tocar el timbre de la puerta ésta se abre y un Jellal que apesta a cerveza sale tambaleándose mientras sostiene una botella de las grandes.

-¡Natsu! Joder… Ya se te extrañaba, ¿qué haces por aquí? –balbucea como todo un borracho. Se cuelga de mi hombro con el brazo en que trae la cerveza en mano y oigo que murmura un par de cosas más de lo cual sólo entiendo "puto amo".

Sin dejarme empezar a arrastrarlo al interior, Gajeel sale con la misma pinta de bastardo metalero de siempre y me mira aguantándose la risa.

-Yo que tú no dejaba que se me acercara por más de cinco minutos o después te llamará Erza y te jurará amor eterno.

No resiste más y se carcajea con ganas.

Hago lo que puedo para entrar sin que Jellal se tropiece hasta caer al suelo. Lo boto al primer sillón que veo. Joder, no me quiero enterar pero aún así pregunto.

-¿Y ahora qué coño le ha pasado? –aunque ya me hago una idea.

-¿Qué más va a ser? –responde Gajeel- . Una mujer. La maldita no se da cuenta de que lo trae como imbécil.

Lo sabía. Eso es lo malo de los sentimientos, ¿qué haces si no los puedes controlar? Te jodes.

Jellal se cae hasta quedar sobre la pija alfombra de la sala. Gajeel se va a subir el volumen de la música hard rock de Bon Jovi. Yo me dirijo a la cocina a tomar una cerveza Corona, la destapo y le doy un buen trago que ya me hacía mucha falta. Me doy cuenta de que no está el dueño de la casa, pienso que igual una chica le ha hablado y entonces le valimos mierda al igual que su casa por dejarnos a cargo de ella a sabiendas de que nos gusta destrozar las cosas para chingarlo(1).

Voy pensando en que no va a ser muy divertido estar con el hombre que tiene el cabello más largo que una mujer normal y otro que continúa murmurando algo sobre el amor cuando Gray aparece por la puerta de entrada con una bolsa blanca de plástico. Me doy cuenta inmediatamente de la etiqueta de estrella y la leyenda en palabras inglesas que dice "Love & Lucky".

No me da tiempo a ser el primero que le pregunte qué coño hace con una bolsa tan ridícula. Gajeel prácticamente grita si por fin ha aceptado que es gay y que si quiere compartirnos todas esas cositas monas que le regalan en la comunidad homosexual. Admito que me hace gracia la naturalidad con la que acepta que muy pronto recibirá una patada en el culo por decir eso.

-No seas capullo –gruñe Gray y sin añadir nada más, se dirige a la cocina.

Arqueo una ceja. Después de cómo se lució Gajeel no se me ocurre algo mejor que decir al respecto pero por supuesto que se me hace extraño que Gray simplemente le insulte y se esfume a quién sabe qué hacer con la bolsa afeminada. Miro a Gajeel, los dos nos preguntamos mutuamente algo de lo que obviamente no sabemos ni un carajo.

-Sólo sé que después de que contestara el móvil de Jellal se fue sin decirme a dónde iba.

Como quiero saber qué sucede, me veo yendo a la cocina para descubrir cómo mi amigo está sacando dos cajas rectangulares de la bolsa que llevaba; ambas de color blanco, decoradas con listones o quizá moños en tono rosa y al centro una estrella.

Gray me mira con el ceño fruncido.

-No exageres, no es la primera vez que alguien te llama gay –digo. Claro está que si él fuera el diablo, con eso no lograba salvar mi alma.

En eso regresa Gajeel a tomar una cerveza más y ve las cajas encima de la barra.

-Vale, pues… ¿qué llevas ahí?

-No habrán roto nada, ¿verdad, par de gilipollas? –quiere asegurarse Gray, seguramente para medir el tiempo que se dedicará a llamar a la decoradora de interiores que le arregla todo.

-Nop –niega Gajeel.

Espero pero no por mucho tiempo. Gray por fin abre las tapas y lo único que vemos son pastelillos, galletas y más dulces así. Nos quedamos a cuadros. Entonces recuerdo la vez que salí a comprar condones casi al otro lado de la ciudad a las cuatro de la mañana o esa inolvidable ocasión en que Gray se largó a mitad de una follada, dejando una mujer muy excitada que terminó odiándolo porque según había dejado su casa sin alarma de seguridad a las tres de la mañana.

¿Qué hora es? Reviso el móvil rápidamente.

6:23

Sábado, 27 de junio

Calculo el tiempo con la referencia de que llegué aproximadamente a las 5:15 y que para esa hora Gray ya había salido.

-¿Saliste a comprar pasteles a las cinco de la mañana?

Hombre, es que no me lo creo.

-No fui a comprarlos, me los dieron –supongo que al ver nuestras cara de "¿de qué putas hablas?" tuvo que ser más claro-: Una chica llamó al celular de Jellal y me dijo que se había olvidado de esto –señala las cajas blancas-, en la fiesta a la que fue antes de venir aquí.

Vale, ahora esto está tomando un poco más de sentido.

-¿Y ya? –habla Gajeel, escéptico.

Gray asiente.

-Se supone esto era para Jellal, pero se ve bueno así que… -Gray coge lo que parece ser una magdalena si mal no estoy y le da un mordisco.

-¿A qué clase de fiestas va como para que le den pastelitos?

Gajeel también toma uno que bien luce de sabor chocolate. Y su cara al probarlo ya no coincide con su cara cuando lo tachó de despreciable.

-¿Entonces viste a la chica que ha hecho que justo ahora Jellal esté muriendo en tu alfombra? ¿Qué tal? ¿Está buena? –Gajeel hablará de los pastelillos porque se acaba de terminar el que tenía y entonces coge otro con una pinta extraña.

Eso me hace querer probar uno que tiene muy buena pinta la verdad, éste en especial tiene un jodido corazón. Le quito el papel que trae y lo muerdo. Sabe a vainilla.

-No –a penas puede murmurar Gray. El muy majo se limpia la boca con una servilleta de tela como si hace un segundo no se hubiera engullido el cupcake sin modales-. La chica de la que está enamorado es pelirroja. Esta es rubia.

¿Rubia? Como siempre, el maldito bastardo tiene suerte. Son sus favoritas, y seguro que no desaprovechó la oportunidad para persuadirla a verse un día con él con la única intención de follarla en su postura favorita.

-Y sí, vaya que está preciosa –añade.

Me llama la atención su ligero cambio en la voz, pero lo dejo pasar. Qué más da. Finalmente que nosotros tres estemos comiendo postres al amanecer ya es lo suficientemente raro. Diez minutos después vemos cómo Jellal-ebrio-Fernandes revive y cuando se entera de que Gajeel se ha comido su pastelillo favorito que le recuerda a la chica que le gusta (como si no pudiera ser más cursi) se avienta a él con ojos de asesino.

Lo que sigue después dejo de escucharlo, y solo sé que me comí un jodido cupcake decorado con un corazón.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Chingar: Importunar, molestar.
> 
> El título del prólogo proviene de una leyenda mexicana que leí acerca del origen de la vainilla, donde se cuenta que la madre de los cultivos recompensó al antiguo rey totonaca Tenitzill III con una cosecha abundante y también una niña muy hermosa: la Princesa Tzacopontziza o "Estrella de la mañana". Para el rey ningún mortal era digno de ella pero un cazador no fue consciente del sacrilegio que hizo al darle un abrazo, por lo que ambos terminaron decapitados. Pero la madre de los cultivos vio la inocencia de su amor y lo que hizo fue levantarlos; a él como un arbusto y a ella como una delicada orquídea de vainilla, con sus zarcillos suavemente enroscados alrededor del antes cazador.
> 
> N/A: ¡Hola! Hace un tiempecito que no publicaba nada, lo siento 7_7 Pero ya fue suficiente y hubo algo que me hizo querer volver a escribir y además ya estoy de vacaciones (¡Ya me gradué del bachillerato!). Bueno... ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo ha sido su primera impresión de Natsu? :)
> 
> Dudas, comentarios, quejas y sugerencias son bien recibidas. Les prometo que contestaré reviews.
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!
> 
> Besos,
> 
> NinaCat19


End file.
